


Потом

by Lapsa



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: Вылейте море, выметите лес.Погасите звезды на заднике небес.Разберите солнце. Упакуйте луну.Все это не нужно. Больше ни к чему.Уинстон Хью Оден «Погребальный блюз» (перевод Якова Фельдмана)





	Потом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797629) by [Justasmalltownfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownfangirl/pseuds/Justasmalltownfangirl). 



> Бета перевода kasmunaut

Лучше всего Томас запомнил дни, когда они с Эдвардом уходили совсем далеко. Когда они просто шли и шли — прочь от госпиталя, от деревни, от мира. Медленно брели, взяв друг друга под руку, по лесным тропинкам или вокруг полей, и в поле зрения не было ни души.

—Ты не знаешь, каково это, — говорил Эдвард. — Я слышу всё, постоянно, но никогда не вижу, что происходит.

И они шли, пока единственными звуками не оставались только щебет птиц и шорох подошв по земле, а единственными, кто мог их видеть, — мухи да солнце. И когда они были наедине, ладонь Эдварда скользила в ладонь Томаса, а голова опускалась ему на плечо.

Они двигались медленно — для слепого, неуклюже идущего с тростью, и его поводыря, чьё внимание поглощено тем, чтобы поддерживать его и не дать ему упасть, по-другому и быть не могло. Но они не спешили, спешить было некуда. Время вокруг них остановилось, жизнь замерла. Конечно, шла война, но бродя по тропинке за пределами Даунтона, вы бы никогда об этом не догадались, пока не столкнулись с двумя мужчинами в форме, которые ежедневно тут гуляли — рука об руку, висок к виску.

— Здесь красиво? — спросил Эдвард.

— Да, — ответил Томас. — Красиво. Очень.

Будь Томас смелее, он бы сказал Эдварду, что ему плевать на окружающее, и вся природа сливается для него в мутное пятно. Потому что это на Эдварда он смотрел, им он восхищался, его считал прекрасным.

Другой бы сказал, но Томас Барроу был осторожен. Осторожен, чтобы не отдавать сердце в чужие руки, не изливать чувства при первой возможности. Ему причиняли боль, били и ранили бессчетное количество раз. И хотя Эдвард был не такой, Томас не говорил ни слова. Он решил подождать — будто располагал всем временем во вселенной. Будто не могло всё утечь сквозь пальцы, пока он не наберется смелости и не будет готов.

— Здесь олень, — сказал он.

И пальцы Эдварда дрогнули на трости, и губы задрожали, когда он смотрел вдаль и ничего не видел.

— Кажется, я его слышу, — шепнул он. — Кажется, я могу…  


Томас стоял один у кровати Эдварда. Её очистили, но пока ещё никто не занял. Томас подумал, что совсем скоро здесь окажется другой солдат, солдат, который не был Эдвардом Куртенэ и никогда не будет. Госпитали переполнен ранеными, автомобили привозили их каждый день. Но никто не должен находиться здесь, это кровать Эдварда.

— Представляешь, что я женщина? — спросил Томас, когда они поцеловались — легко и быстро, едва прикоснувшись губами.

— Нет, — ответил Эдвард, нахмурившись и поджав рот. — Почему ты спросил?

Возможно, потому, что легче было поверить, будто Эдвард мог испытывать такое только к какой-нибудь медсестре, а не к нему: не из-за того, что он был мужчиной, а из-за того, что он был Томасом Барроу. Ведь никто никогда не любил его так сильно, как он сам любил их, и Томас мог это понять. Возможно, потому, что он оказался действительно единственным вариантом — женщин было мало. И это легко для Эдварда, он же не видел. При поцелуе он легко мог представить знакомую милую девушку, а не бледного темноволосого мужчину с изуродованной рукой.

— Просто так, — сказал он, сжимая пальцы Эдварда и глядя на луг.

Цветы были хороши, и он мог бы нарвать их для Эдварда, если бы захотел. Но Эдвард никогда их не увидит, поэтому Томас решил его не беспокоить. Он мог вообразить их в вазе на столике у кровати Эдварда. Там бы они смотрелись мило.

— Я не представляю, что ты — кто-то другой, — сказал Эдвард. — Ты — Томас.

Потом он всегда жалел о том, что не нарвал этих цветов. В конце концов, это был бы хороший поступок, но Томас никогда не совершал хороших поступков. Он решил положить их на могилу, но потом передумал. Он ведь никогда не был мягким или сентиментальным, правда? Он никогда не был таким, каким считал его отец, таким, каким воображали его другие мальчишки. Он не был девчонкой, он был сильным и мужественным. Если надо, Томас мог представить цветы и на могиле. 

Эдвард коснулся повязки на его руке, нежно погладил и закрыл глаза.

—Тебе не нужно прятать шрам, — сказал он Томасу. — Я его не вижу. Но даже если б мог, тебе всё равно не нужно было бы прятать.

Он никогда не спрашивал, как Томас получил ранение, что с ним произошло. Томас радовался этому — он бы не мог солгать Эдварду. И ему пришлось бы увидеть, как лицо Эдварда становится ледяным, почувствовать, как его рука деревенеет, когда он поймёт, что Томас — не тот, кем его считал Эдвард. Когда поймёт, что он трус и лжец, предатель и позор для своей страны. Томас никогда бы не смог забыть об этом – наконец найдя единственного человека, не считающего его отвратительным.

Томасу нравилось смотреть на надгробный камень. Просто долго стоять рядом и смотреть на него, читать имя снова и снова. И видеть цифры: годы, которые находились друг к другу ближе, чем нужно, жизнь, которая закончилась слишком рано.

Эдвард мог прожить по крайней мере шестьдесят лет, жениться, обзавестись детьми и внуками и забыть о глупом санитаре, который заботился о нём во время войны, о глупом санитаре, который его целовал и который любил его больше всего на свете. О глупом санитаре, который никогда его не забудет, как бы ни старался.

Они никогда не говорили о будущем, никогда не обсуждали возможное «мы», и как это сделать реальным. Они никогда не строили планов дольше, чем на следующий день, никогда не думали о том, что произойдет потом. Может, Эдвард уже знал, что у него нет будущего, что никакого «потом» для него не существует. Может, он уже всё решил, или, может, предчувствовал. Как бы то ни было, они не говорили о будущем. Томас никогда не признавался, что готов пойти за Эдвардом на край света, если тот позволит, никогда не признавался, что всё, что он хочет — быть с Эдвардом до конца своих дней. Томас никогда не узнает, что могло случиться, как всё могло закончиться.

Томас не думал об этом, когда Эдвард просыпался, крича от кошмара, или когда он внезапно замирал и начинал плакать, потому что, моргнув и закрыв глаза, он на секунду забыл о своей слепоте, и, открыв их, ожидал увидеть окружающий мир. Томас не думал о вечности, о них двоих вместе. У него не было времени остановиться и подумать — всегда что-то происходило; когда носишься из палаты в палату, помогая раненым, не до чёртовых размышлений, единственное желание — вернуться к тому, кого любишь. У него не было времени, не было возможности. Он довольствовался тем, что сидел у постели Эдварда и держал его за руку, и шёл рядом с ним в тишине, через лес, прямо к горизонту. Прочь, прочь. Прочь от Даунтона, прочь от людей, прочь от мира. Прочь от всех, кто может их осудить, прочь от всех, кто причинял боль ему или Эдварду. А на комок в горле, странное ощущение в животе и покалывание в пальцах можно не обращать внимания. Это проблемы для другого дня, он мог вернуться к ним потом. Томас всегда откладывал всё на потом.

Иногда он злился на Эдварда. Так злился, что его трясло и приходилось сжимать кулаки, чтобы не врезать по чему-то, так злился, что всё, что ему хотелось — кричать. Кричать в мир, в ничто, чтобы все могли услышать.

Потому что Эдвард бросил его. Единственный человек, который не должен был этого делать. Но сделал. Эдвард оставил его наедине со всеми людьми, с кошмарами и воспоминаниями, со шрамом на руке, и мир внезапно стал гораздо мрачнее, гораздо бледнее, гораздо тусклее. Мир, где цветы некрасивые и птицы не поют. Где Томас сидел на краю кровати полчаса каждое утро, говоря себе, что нужно встать, хотя всё, что ему хотелось — лечь, закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться. Ведь у него не было точки опоры, у него не было смысла, у него не было направления, куда можно идти. В конце туннеля не было света, и всё потому, что Эдвард ушёл. Вскрыл вены, даже не попрощавшись. Томасу оставалось только сжимать кулаки и мысленно кричать.

— Но что я должен делать? — спросил он.

Ни прощания, ни извинений, ни объяснений, ничего. Просто вопрос «Но что я должен делать?», который останется с Томасом до конца жизни, он будет слышен в каждом порыве ветра, его никогда нельзя будет выкинуть из головы, он снова и снова будет звучать в его снах.

_Но что я должен делать?_

Но Томас не имел права злиться. Ведь это Томас подвел Эдварда, Томас был виноват в том, что тот был вынужден совершить, Томас не смог удержать его здесь. Томас не смог спасти его, и Эдвард убил себя, закончил свою жизнь, потому что Томас не выполнил то, в чём клялся. Как всегда. Он вечно терпел неудачи, вечно был разочарованием. Даже пытаясь сделать всё правильно, даже когда единственный шанс на счастье зависел от него самого.

Томас попросил Эдварда простить его. Он посмотрел в небо и мысленно произнёс это, а потом громко повторил — надгробию, тому месту, где глубоко под землёй лежал Эдвард. Но Томас никогда не узнает, простил ли тот его или считает виноватым. Ведь Эдвард ушёл, и именно поэтому Томас сейчас здесь.

Он был один. Никто не защищал его от кошмаров об окопах, никто не мешал ему сходить с ума. И Томас знал, что если у него и был шанс на счастье, он растаял. И Томас знал, что будет просыпаться через десять лет, по-прежнему скучая по Эдварду всем сердцем, всё ещё помня, как выглядит его лицо и каково это — целовать его.

Когда Томас стоял на лугу и смотрел на цветы, на секунду он почти почувствовал Эдварда, ощутил его руку на талии и голову на плече, услышал звук его дыхания и биения его сердца. Он не знал, как называются эти цветы.

Томас подумал — знал ли Эдвард, что он его любит. Если бы Томас мог сказать, что улыбался всякий раз, оказываясь рядом, пусть Эдвард этого и не видел. Если Томас любил его достаточно сильно, Эдвард не мог не заметить, не мог не почувствовать. Надо было ему признаться. Но тут Томас посмотрел на цветы и вспомнил, как Эдвард стоял рядом.

— Они красивые? — спросил Эдвард.

— Да, — ответил Томас. — Красивые. Очень.

И Томас подумал, что Эдвард всё равно это знал.


End file.
